


Mistletoe Magic

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Wolfstar, Christmas, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mistletoe, post relationship with Victoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: James could use some holiday cheer, and Teddy has exactly the thing he thinks will perk him up a little.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Mistletoe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up spur of the moment. It’s been so long since I’ve posted anything, and an even longer time since I posted anything in the Harry Potter fandom. However, I’ve recently been dabbling back in Wolfstar on my personal blog and my HP blog. So here’s this fluffy, a little disjointed and not really edited piece of next-gen slash.

As Teddy descended the stairs of the Burrow he noticed that the only light emanated from the large tree in the living room. It was truly a spectacular sight – the tiny, multi-colored lights reflected off the silver tinsel garland that was delicately wrapped around it like a beacon, guiding lost children to a retreat of worry free magic. He really had to hand it to Molly; she always knew how to decorate for the holidays.

Teddy padded into the living room but stopped short upon seeing a tall, curly haired boy sitting beside the tree, tinkering with the wrappings of a small present and pulling at the bow, as though he were trying to perfect the way it looked. He stood quietly and watched and James Sirius Potter finally put the little package gently atop a pile of gifts in the far left and sank into the couch, staring intently at the tree with hopeful eyes, and Teddy mused that maybe James hadn’t grown as much as he thought he had.

Still, there was no denying that he had aged finely. He rather liked the curls that were always a mess no matter how he tried to manage them brushing his shoulders, and Teddy has certainly noticed that the once round face had thinned into fine, chiseled lines that only added to his ever-charming smile. In fact, Teddy would have gone as far as to say that James was rather sexy. Normally, he would push the thought to the back of his mind, but there had been something about the way the lights glittered in James’s eyes and how the shadows flickered on his handsome features that prevented Teddy from doing so that time. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, making his presence known.

“You know, Santa won’t come if you don’t go to bed,” he teased. James shipped his head towards the door and Teddy would have sworn that he blushed, but maybe it was just the lighting.

“Shove off, Lupin,” he replied, but it was lighthearted as he offered him a soft smile and scooted over to make room for him on the couch. “There’s no such thing as Santa.”

“Maybe,” Teddy returned his smile and sat beside him, scooting close enough that their legs were flush, “but the little ones still believe. Besides, it’s part of the Christmas magic.” At that James laughed.

“Uncle Sirius is rubbing off on you. I swear he’s a child in an old man’s body.”

“Hey, Sirius isn’t that old. He’s younger than your grandparents anyway. If you ask my dad, he’s as spry as he’s ever been.”

“That’s gross, Teddy.”

The boys laughed and Teddy took the opportunity to slide his arm around him. Much to his surprise (or maybe not), James made no move to push him away.

“So,” he inquired, “who is that little one for?”

“None of your business,” James shot quickly, but not before leaning, maybe subconsciously, into Teddy.

“I don’t like surprises. Just tell me.”

“No. You’ll find out in the morning. Jeez, you’re more like Uncle Sirius than Uncle Remus.” Teddy laughed and ruffled James’s hair, earning him an indignant huff as he tried to fix it.

“Oh trust me, my bad can be just as bad.”

“If you say so,” James replied flatly.

They sat in silence for a long while, watching the lights sparkle and enjoying the calm before the storm of children and Christmas frivolity that was soon to come. James shifted and laid his head on Teddy’s shoulder, and Teddy noted that his hair smelled of holly and peppermint, not that he had leaned closer to bury his nose in it or anything.

“…have you seen Victoire since you got here?”

Teddy froze. Of course he had. He couldn’t have missed the icy look she had given him upon his arrival, and certainly noticed how she pointedly avoided looking in his general direction at dinner.

“Yeah,” he muttered quietly, “what of it?”

“Nothing,” James covered swiftly and Teddy didn’t miss the tug of a frown that formed on his face, “Just wondering.” Before Teddy could think twice about it he was curling a finger in James’s hair, watching the curls spring back over and over again.

“It’s over. It sucks that she hates me now…not that I can blame her guess.”

“…I thought you loved her.” James’s voice was quiet, as thought he wished he hadn’t thought the words, let alone spoke them.

“I did,” Teddy sighed, “but people change. We were younger then. We wanted different things.”

James’s frown deepened and he sat up, facing him. For a long moment he stared at Teddy, and Teddy stared back. How had things gone so wrong? When had he started falling for this mess of a boy that was still coming into himself? When had he begun thinking that kissing a boy that he looked at as only a brother for so many years was remotely a good idea? 

All were answers Teddy didn’t have, but it didn’t stop him from cupping James’s chin and drawing him closer. And oh, how that boy could blush. He was positively adorable as Teddy brushed his thumb over his cheek, stopping only inches from his lips when a tiny white snowflake landed on James’s nose. Startled, James jumped and stared at his nose with crossed eyes before he looked above them. Teddy followed his gaze, and they both had to chuckle.

“Mistletoe,” Teddy stated.

“Obviously,” countered James, and his cheeks darkened more under Teddy’s hand as the mistletoe grew and magic snow fell upon the tops of their heads just as the clock struck midnight.

“It’s bad juju to not follow customs.” James gaped at Teddy with wide eyes, and Teddy grinned from ear to ear mischievously.

“I don’t want you to kiss me because of some stupid tradition,” James spat and averted his eyes. The pull on his chin, however, forced him to look back at Teddy, whose face was even closer than it had been moments ago.

“Whoever said I wanted to kiss you because of that?” The tip of Teddy’s nose grazed James’s, and he could feel his breath desperately trying to remain calm. “…maybe I just want to kiss you.”

James barely managed a nod before he could react, before Teddy could stop himself, and their lips connected. The kiss was soft at first, hardly a kiss at all, but it didn’t take long for Teddy to pull James closer, circle his arms around his waist, and pull him in his lap. James’s heart pounded against his chest, and it only encouraged Teddy to deepen the kiss, sucking lightly at the pout of his lip and earning him a soft noise of approval.

With hesitation, and well after the snow had stopped falling from overhead did they part, breathless and red faced. Teddy licked his lips, ecstatic to discover that James tasted even better than he smelled, and James offered him a lopsided, nervous smile.

“Happy Christmas, Teddy.”

Teddy smiled back, brushing a stray curl from James’s face and kissed his cheek, still rubbing small, delicate circles over his back. He found he no longer cared what was waiting in the small package under the tree because he had already gotten the best gift anyone could have given him.

“Happy Christmas, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
